


Old Friends, New Sparks

by EquusGirl0621



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Theyre not completely drunk still, alcohol mentioned, but they're kinda tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl0621
Summary: After a night of celebrating at the Hunter's Moon and some sobering up at a cafe, Luke walks Maryse back to the Institute.





	Old Friends, New Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of two ficlets I wrote as a gift for the 2017 Shadowhunters Rare Pair Gift Exchange.  
> Luke/Maryse is one of our shared ships and they asked for fluff so this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Set post-2x20.

After the celebration at the Hunter's Moon, Luke and Maryse had gone out for coffee; wanting to talk somewhere with less noise. They'd lost track of time, becoming immersed in their conversation, mending fences and catching up. 

Now it was nearly 4 AM and Maryse was carrying her heels, the cement cold under her stockinged feet. Every so often their arms would brush together as they walked to the Institute in companionable silence. Luke had insisted even though he knew whichever poor, unfortunate being that decided to cross Maryse Lightwood would come to regret it. Maryse appreciated the gesture, a sense of warmth flooding her chest that had nothing to do with the Warmth rune she'd just drawn.

She kept sneaking glances at him, the small smile causing the corners of his lips to turn up ever so slightly giving her butterflies. If he noticed any of her looks or her own smile that she couldn't keep off her face, he didn't say anything. 

As the Institute came into view, Maryse found herself wanting to delay Luke's eventual departure as long as she could. Once at the doors, she lingered, fidgeting with the straps of her heels. 

"I had a good time tonight," Luke offered.

Maryse couldn't hide the smile his words caused. "As did I. We should do it again sometime."

"We should. Definitely before you leave for Idris," he said, a mischevious grin brightening his features.

Maryse laughed. "I leave in two days, Lucien." She could feel her cheeks growing warm.

"I know." Luke's grin only widened as Maryse shook her head, a low chuckle escaping her chest.

Silence stretched between the two of them and Maryse's butterflies intensified as she met Luke's gaze. His eyes glittered like some rare, golden brown gemstone. Had they always been so stunning? She only realized she'd been leaning towards him when he stepped closer, their faces suddenly inches apart. He reached up to tuck a stray lock behind her ear, and left his hand cradling her face; the warmth of his hand a stark contrast to the cold night air. Realizing she was holding her breath, Maryse swallowed hard and forced herself to take a deep, albeit shaky, breath. Luke raised an eyebrow, a questioning look on his face. That's all it took for Maryse to reach up on her toes and close the distance between them, butterflies at peak flutter.

His lips were warm and slightly chapped as she slid hers over his, his beard tickling her chin. She could feel the heat radiating from his body as she shuffled closer. Goosebumps travelled down her spine and the butterflies turned into a warmth that spread throughout her whole body. She reached up wih her free hand to cup his cheek, running her fingers over the scruff lining his jaw. In such close proximity, she could seperate all the different scents she'd gotten hints of on the walk over. Chocolate, from the dessert he'd ordered at the cafe; coffee from the many cups he'd had in an effort to counteract all the champagne he'd consumed; musk and pine from his cologne and the bite of alcohol that still lingered from the celebration. Giving his bottom lip one last squeeze, she pulled away, dropping her hand to his chest. 

It took her a moment before she could meet his gaze, her cheeks flushing as she fully realized what her actions entailed. She looked up at him sheepishly; his own smile was small and shy. Maryse wanted to roll her eyes at herself, feeling like a teenager despite being a mother three times over. All this giddyness and butterflies and shyness, it wasn't like her at all. But this feeling with Lucien was something different and special.

"You have some lipstick on your face," she said, giggling slightly as she reached up to wipe the pigment from his lips. His smile stretched wide, warmth filling his eyes.

"We should definitely do this again before you leave," he said, his voice deeper than it was a few moments ago. Maryse laughed but nevertheless agreed, heat creeping up the back of her neck.

"Good night, Lucien."


End file.
